


Hiro's First Steps Into Manhood

by superkoola



Series: Hiro's Sex Experience Series [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: A recent bot fight went badly for Hiro Hamada, and it only got worse thanks to an awful downpour that forced him to get stuck inside of a bar. The bar is home to a popular, sex-crazed girl who has her eyes set on our little prodigy. Hiro was scared of her at first, for he has heard of her reputation, but there is more to this girl than meets the eye. Soon, after realizing she won't pounce on him immediately, then began to get to know her. However, Adrienne wants to go a little further with the boy...will he accept her offer and learns what it means to become a man...even though he prefers being submissive?*Gift for Big_Diesel*





	Hiro's First Steps Into Manhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_Diesel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Anthology of These Grey Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239085) by [Big_Diesel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel). 



> Hey everyone, superkoola here!
> 
> Well, this is the SECOND erotica I've written, and this is based on Big_Diesel's story, the Anthology of these Grey Skies. You should check it out, it's interesting!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and be sure to read to the end for more notes!
> 
> (P.S. I do NOT support underage sex. This story is made for fun, and as a gift for a renowned author of this site)

Hiro just walked along the night life of San Fransokyo…soaking wet.

He had just finished another one of his bot-fighting rounds in Good Luck Alley, when it had begun to rain. Hiro didn't like his Megabot and the controller to get wet, so he had to practically bury them in his jacket pocket and hope that they don't get too wet as he struggles to get himself back home in time. His aunt, Cassandra Hamada, has left to spend time with her friends, while Tadashi was out dating with his girlfriend, Honey Lemom, which meant Hiro has the restaurant to himself. This meant he can sneak out at night and go botfighting, which his family and friends whole-heartedly disapproved off.

However, tonight was simply not his night; not only did he LOSE the last fight, but by that time, it had begun to rain…hard. So, they had to cancel the rounds so everyone can go home later. This included Hiro, who was not happy. His usual plans to repeatedly lose after each round and giving them more money to entice them to keep battling, and only then would he allow his Megabot to finish off their opponent. But the rain happened, so he couldn't do it.

Now not only is Hiro short of three hundred dollars but is also soaking wet from all the rain. And the rain doesn't seem to be stopping either. If anything, the rain is pouring down even harder.

"Hmph! Geez, whoever hired that weatherman is an idiot." Hiro grumbled to himself, referring to earlier today, in which the weatherman predicted there would be no chances of rain…well, look where our little genius is right now!

_**CRRACCK!** _

A flash of lightning, followed by loud thunder became audible, and Hiro jumped with fright. "Wow. It's getting worse." Hiro muttered dreadfully to himself. "I can't stay out here any longer; I've gotta find a place to stay until the rain calms down!" he then stated as he began running along the dark alley.

* * *

At last, he has found an entrance to a bar, and Hiro wasted no time before he entered the bar. He closed the door behind him, and began to pant, trying to catch his breath. Once he does calm down, he looks ahead, to see other people, mostly adults, looking at him with varying reactions. Some of concern, others of indifference.

Hiro just gave a shy smile, before he straighten himself up, chuckling shyly. Then, a pair of footsteps approached him, and Hiro looked up to see an older man, presumelby the owner of the bar approaching him. The man tilted his head to the outside.

"The storm's kicking your ass, huh?" he asked. Hiro nodded. "Yep. Phew, I must stay here until the storm calms down…if that's okay with you?" he asked, with a smile. The man nodded. "Of course…and so will the others. Because according to the newsman…there's a chance the streets might be too dangerous to even walk through thanks to high rainfall and wind. There's even a chance – albeit slim – that it might even flood the roadways." He explained.

Hiro's eyes widened, and he looked at the others, who were nodding. "He…he's joking, right?" he asked, growing a smile. They shook their heads. "You might as well get comfortable, kid. We're ALL gonna be stuck inside here for a while." A snarky woman with long blonde hair said next to him.

Hiro looked at her, and sighed with a frown. The man, who was locking the doors, then told him. "There's some bean bag chairs you can sit on." He suggested, pointing to a pair of bean bag chairs placed next to a music box. Hiro's spirit lightened up briefly, before he turned to him and nodded. "Thank you." He said, before he walked over to the bean bag chairs. The others continued looking onwards at him, before they soon returned to their business.

Hiro approached the bean bag chairs and sat down on the one closest to the music box. Hiro sighed to himself, briefly readjusting himself before he began to inspect the bar he was in. It was wooden in appearance, with dark brown coloring dotting the walls and floor. There is a sign hanging on the ceiling, and it read,

_**BARNABIN NOBLES!** _

"Hmm…must be the name of this bar." Hiro thought to himself as he gave a slight smile. Then, he looked at the other tables in the main area. The tables are around four feet in height, and are glass on the desk itself. Many of them still have food and glasses on the tables. Most of the people still there are just talking to one another or watching a football game on a flat screen TV. Hiro, realizing he won't do anything, just decides to watch some football game.

* * *

Nearby, are three attractive girls who are staring at Hiro. All three of them have a peculiar look of interest, and one of them has a look of hunger in her eyes. All of them are around nineteen to twenty one years old, and they are all very attractive. The one with the hungry look in her eyes is especially beautiful;

She has riveting long hair going halfway down her back, She is a unique mix of FOUR races; Caucasian, Latino, African-American, and Asian as well. She has big red lips, piercing emerald green eyes, long fingernails, and has big breasts. The cloth she is wearing is rather casual, white shirt with the number "12" painted on it. She is also wearing long jeans, and a choker with a golden emblem around her neck.

This particular girl is named Adrienne, and the other two girls beside her are her lankies. Lanky #1 saw her look and smirked.

"I saw that, Adrienne." She teased. Adrienne looked at her and raised a brow. "What do you mean?" she asked. Lack #1 chuckled. "You want that boy. He's your next victim in your sex craze, isn't he?" she asked. Adrienne looked at her, then at Hiro. Then, she nodded.

"Yes…that boy though…he's nothing like the other boys when I see him botfighting with the others." She admired while staring at him, a smile forming on her. Then Lacky #2 spoke up. "But isn't he fourteen? Too young for sex?" she asked.

Adrienne nodded. "Yes. Yes he is…and I want him more for that. And its not only that…" she said, keeping her eye on Hiro, who has taken out his phone to see if there's anything of interest in Social Media.

"Whenever I see him in those botfights…he's not your typical, whiny teenage boy who always complains when he doesn't get what he wants…he's mature…more  _manly…_ " she growled, before she licked her lips in anticipation. She then noticed Hiro glancing up at her. Adrienne smirked seductively and batted her eyes, and that made the poor boy cower back into his phone shyly.

"Aww…he's shy…" Lacky #2 stated. Adrienne just chuckled to herself. "I know that, darling…but I'm sure I can bring that man out of him." He said, before she drank her wine. Lacky #1 then placed an arm over her shoulder. "Then why don't you go talk to him? Let him know you're interested." She suggested. Adrienne looked at her with a smile and nodded. "You're right. I will. Wish me luck, girls." She states as she soon got up and began to approach Hiro. The girls then looked at one another and smiled. "You think she'll share him with us?" Lacky #2 asked. Lacky #1 shook her head. "Knowing Adrienne, she'll hog him all to herself. Can't say I blame her, though." She replied.

* * *

Hiro continued staring at his phone, slightly sweating from the look Adrienne gave him. He was a bit scared; he has little to no experience with how to deal with women, and he is aware of what type of girl she is. He could feel her walking towards him, and he really didn't want to speak with her. Luckily for him, the man he spoke to earlier called out to him,

"Hey, kid! You alright?!" he called. Hiro looked up at him and nodded frantically. "Y-Yes. I'm fine…kind of." He called out, not sounding fine. The owner then asked, "You need to shit?!"

Hiro shook his head…then he remembered who he was trying to get away from, so he frantically nodded. "Y-Yes, I do! W-Where's the nearest restroom?!" he asked. The owner pointed to a set of stares. "The restrooms down here are taken by some people who decide to sleep there for the night, since this storm might go on until morning. So, take my restroom upstairs." He offered.

Hiro nodded as he took his phone and walked away from the bag, away from a frowning Adrienne. But then the owner pointed at him. "But don't leave a mess or I'll chop your balls off and feed them to my dog!" he threatened. Hiro flinched at this man's vulgar tone and tongue, but he nodded. "Y-Yes sir, no sir!" he peeped out as he climbed up the stairs, away from the crowd, who were laughing at his expense.

Adrienne looked at the fleeing boy, and after frowning for a bit, then shook her head with a growing smirk. "Oh, little boy…you think you can run from me? All I want to do is talk." She said as she began following him, intent in her eyes.

* * *

Hiro made his way up the stairs and into the man's living room, trying desperately to find another room for him to hide in. Noticing another door, he immediately ran towards it, and opened the door, revealing the man's restroom. With a smile, he sped inside and closed the door, just as he heard footsteps reaching the same room he's in.

Hiro pressed his back against the door, and listened as Adrienne's footsteps approached the bathroom's door. He's not ready to talk to someone as beautiful as her, much less one who is a sex-crazed fiend like Adrienne.

There were three knocks on the door, followed by a sassy, "You know, that was pretty rude, what you did. Walking away when I just wanted to talk to you?"

Hiro perked his head up and turned towards the door. "W-Well, what can I say; I am usually good at trying to avoid a sex-crazed lady like you." He replied back. There was no reply for a moment, before he then heard a chuckle. "You sound like you know me well." She said. Hiro slightly lessened his tension, and replied back,

"Of course I know you, Adrienne. You're famous in the underworld amongst other botfighters." He explained. Adrienne chuckled again. "Well, then…Hiro Hamada. If maybe you can open this door, then maybe we'll talk more ourselves. Get to know one another?" she offered. Hiro furrowed his brows.

"Umm…I'm not sure, Adrienne. How do I know you won't jump on me and try to-" he began, but Adrienne's voice cut him off. "I'm not THAT sexually crazy!" she replied. Hiro still remained unsure and took some time to think about it.

On one hand, Adrienne was among those his peers warned him about; the amount of boy she had sex with, according to some, is longer than the length of the Golden Gate Bridge. Hiro remembered his jaw dropping at the mention of that feat and wondered how did Adrienne not any sexual diseases.

But on the other hand, Hiro has also heard a unique side of Adrienne; when she's not in sexual predator mode, she is actually a really nice lady who likes hanging around with other people in a normal way.

Taking both of these into consideration, Hiro sighed and slowly opened the door, seeing Adrienne waiting for him. "Um…hi." He said, slowly stepping outside. Adrienne smiled and nodded in satisfaction.

"So, wanna start over?" she asked. Hiro smiled and nodded, slowly growing more confident. "Of course. So…I'm Hiro Hamada, as you know." He started, raising his hand to shake hers. Adrienne smiled back and took the hand, shaking it. "And I'm Adrienne." She replied. Hiro and Adrienne smiled at each other, briefly contemplating one another's looks.

"You look beautiful." Hiro stated without thinking. Adrienne chuckled back. "And YOU'RE cute yourself." She teased, squishing his cheeks together. Hiro shook himself away from her, making her laugh. Then, the two stood there in silence, before Hiro said, "Well…I guess we should head back downstairs," he said as he walked towards the stairs, only to be stopped by Adrienne.

"We don't need to. We can stay here." She said. Hiro looked at her with a raised brow. Adrienne shrugged. "I live here, actually." She stated. Hiro widened his eyes in shock. "Really?" he asked as he looked around, now fully admiring the architecture of this place. It is much fancier and cleaner than the bar below. The floorboard is colored and styled after checker boards, there are busts placed near the walls of various people, and the walls are colored a nice red. Adrienne saw his impressed look and approached him. "You like it? I made those busts myself." She said. Hiro continues to be impressed with her.

"I'm aspiring to be a sculptor, if that's what you're wondering." She said, patting him in the forehead. Hiro chuckled at the gesture. Then, he wanted to ask Adrienne something. "So, uh…Adrienne? Do you want to…chat?" he asked. Adrienne nodded with a smile. "Of course, little genius. I actually AM a bit curious to know more about you." She said. Hiro nodded. "And the same goes for me; I don't want to just know you as the crazy sex-fiend who pounces on whatever boy or man she comes across. I want to know more about you." He explained. Adrienne nodded again.

And the two went on their way, talking to one another as if nothing bad or embarrassing had happened between the two of them. Hiro and Adrienne liked one another now, and they got to learn more about one another. Hiro learned that Diana is a child of both biracial parents (her mother is Caucasian and Hispanic, and her father is African American and Asian), she likes cooking, and she is pretty popular – especially among boys from teens to adulthood – in social media sites. Adrienne learned that Hiro is a prodigy, graduating high school at 13. She has also learned of his previous bot fights and how he was able to win so much money most of the time. He also told her about his fight before the rain, and how he lost three hundred dollars because of that.

The two had a great time together…but that was only the beginning of this new adventure for our prodigy…

Adrienne was laughing her ass off after Hiro told her about Tadashi's mishaps when he was 4, in that he made a mess of the kitchen while he was staying at his aunt's house before Hiro was born. Not two seconds after she left, her return saw the kitchen turned into what appeared to be a scene from the film,  _2012._  Adrienne couldn't help but laugh at that, think how cute it was seeing such a scene. Hiro laughed at her laugh as well.

Then, once the two calmed down, they sat in Adrienne's sofa, silently staring at the checkered floor, not saying anything, before Adrienne looked up at Hiro. She sighed and scooted closer to him.

"Hiro…there's something I want to say to you." She said. Hiro looked at her with a smile. "What is it?" he asked. Adrienne looked down at the sofa for a second, before sighing. "Listen Hiro…I like you." She stated.

Immediately, Hiro was taken aback by her stating that. "R-Really?" he asked. Adrienne nodded as she scooted closer to him. "Unlike many of the other boys I have…encountered…you are something else entirely." She explained.

Wanting to humor her, Hiro shrugged with a smile. "How so?" he asked. Noticing his ploy to humor her, Adrienne smiled and leaned in closer to his ear. Hiro then felt her lips touching his ear gently. There, he could feel her cold breathing entering his lobe.

"You are an anomaly, my little boy…you are courageous, smart, mature, and most importantly; novice and pure." She cooed, hands on his shoulders. Hiro shivered from the contact, and chuckled shyly. "R-Really? I don't think I'm THAT good." He said. Adrienne giggled, before she continued whispering.

"You know; if you want, we can…you know, make out… _my_  way, of course." She said, seductively. Hiro widened his eyes at the offer; she was offering him sex…in her own way. "U-Um…can I think about this?" he asked. He felt Adrienne nod, before she pulled back. Hiro began to consider her offer;

On one hand; he's a minor, and if someone were to find out about this, things will not go well…for Adrienne.

On the other hand, Hiro is stuck inside this place, with nothing else to keep himself entertained with, and…admittingly he always wanted to know what sex is like.

So after thinking about it…

"I will accept your offer, Adrienne. Just…can I tell you something and ask you a favor at the same time?" he asked. Adrienne grew a smile and nodded. Hiro took in a deep breath as he fiddled with his fingers. Then he looked at her, and asked,

"Are you okay with a boy who LOVES being a woman's bitch?" he asked. Now it's Adrienne's turn to be taken aback. "Huh?" she asked. Hiro gulped shyly and elaborated. "W-Well…I've always wanted to be a submissive man! I love imagining women fucking, kissing, biting or sucking me ruthlessly. It's a kink of mine I always had since I first discovered porn. Seeing all the men doing such things to women – to their consent of course – I like it…but, and I'm not trying to sound sexist, I want a woman to do it to me! I want to feel like I'm not in control!" he said, before sighing and looking down on the sofa.

There was a moment of silence, and Hiro thought he turned Adrienne away, before he felt a loving hand on his cheek. He looked up, and saw Adrienne smiling warmly at him. "It takes a man with big guts to admit he wants be woman's sex doll…and that's why I have grown fond of you." She said, before she cupped his cheeks, pulled him in and gave him a kiss.

Hiro was not expecting her to do that; so his eyes remained wide while Adrienne's eyes are closed. Hiro didn't know what to think at first, but feeling Adrienne's soft and delicious lips pressed against his, while her arms are wrapped around him…it made him warm on the inside. So he closed his eyes and hugged her back, small tears trickling down.

Soon, both of them pulled back, and Adrienne looked at him in the eyes again. She wiped away a small remaining tear from his cheek, before smiling. "Do you want to start now?" she asked. Hiro nodded. "Y-Yes, I do." He said. Adrienne nodded, before she furrowed her brows and her smile grew into a seductive smirk. "Let's go to my room, my pet." She said, before she took his hand and immediately yanked him off the sofa, before she ran across the living room and up another set of stairs.

* * *

Soon, they have arrived at Adrienne's room, and Hiro took the time to see what was inside;

The room is rather big, with a Queen sized bedroom, and four pillars in the corners. The walls are painted red, and the floorboards are made of synthetic wood. There is a large window overlooking the alleyway. There are also pictures of Adrienne…naked, and doing a lot of screwed up stuff.

However, Hiro didn't get a chance to pay attention, because he heard Adrienne closing the door and locking it, before she walked towards him, a look of lust and hunger present in her eyes.

Before Hiro could respond, Adrienne plunged her lips against his, and she held him closely to her. Hiro was at first taken aback, not expecting her to be so rough. But Adrienne didn't care for the moment, for she just shoved her tongue into Hiro's mouth, and then attempts to devour his.

Hiro began to grow lightheaded, and it got even more lightheaded once Adrienne pulled away and lunged for his neck. The fourteen year old gasped slightly as she began to lick, nibble and bite his neck, emitting low growling and purring noises, shaking her head in the process. Hiro's eyes fluttered as he had his arms hang limp, while Adrienne wrapped her arms around him, still "feasting" on his neck as if it were a chew toy.

"A…Adrienne…" he whimpered out. Adrienne briefly pulled back and whispered in his ear. "Ever felt this way with a girl before?" she asked with a smirk. She knew the answer, obviously, why to entertain it? Hiro just opened his mouth and tried to get in a word, but then he was roughly pushed down by Adrienne towards her bed.

Hiro was about to look up to speak to her, but Adrienne pushed him back down and kissed him in the lips again. Hiro loved this, he enjoyed having being dominated and thrashed about by this girl, but she was going a bit too fast for him, so he tried to push her off, which got her attention.

"What is it?" she asked, a concerned frown on her face present. Hiro smiled. "Adrienne, I really appreciate this moment…but can you at least slow down? Even though I always dreamed of being a woman's bitch, this is all still new to me. So, you know, slow it down?" he asked pleadingly. Adrienne nodded in understanding and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I was just so excited to finally have a new toy to play with." She said, as she rubbed her nose against his cheek, tickling him, making him laugh. Then, Adrienne continued her work on the boy.

Adrienne began licking his cheeks like if it were a lollipop or ice cream. Hiro shivered at the touch, which excited Adrienne. Adrienne then looked down at him and smirked evilly. "Oh, my sweet, sweet Hiro. I'm only JUST getting started…now just relax and let the pleasure overwhelm you, as I mark my claim on you." She said, gently running her fingernails on his left cheek, before she noticed his neck. There was a bite mark, but no hickey. She pouted.

"Aww…no hickey. Now how will I let the world know you are mine? Hmm…" she went, caressing the helpless boy's cheek. Hiro shivered once more. The, Adrienne gasped, and looked down at him with an evil grin. "I'll simply give you a hickey. The BEST hickey I've ever given anyone." She said. Hiro chuckled as a thought came into his head.

"So now you're a vampire?" he asked. Adrienne looked at him and gave a giggle, smirking as she licked her lips and smacked them together. "You can say that. Actually," she briefly pondered about the thought. She always enjoyed taking virginities of various men and teenage boys, much like a gender bend Dracula, who takes the blood of virgin girls and adult women.

"Now that you mention it; I'm like Dracula. Taking away virginities of various men and teenage boys like you, biting them and fucking them savagely like they're property…" she pondered with a nod. She then looked down at him, and still with that smirk, she gently cupped his chin. "In THAT case," she said.

She then closed her eyes and tensed up her jaws, before she opens her mouth and lets out a growly hiss. Hiro giggled and looked away, pretending to be frightened. "Stop! I beg of you, you monster!" he pleaded, which fell on deaf ears as Adrienne lunged forward and bit his neck, making Hiro gasp and moan indirectly. Adrienne shook her head as she wrapped her arms around him, keeping him close to her, while licking, biting and sucking on his neck. Hiro grasped her shoulder as she ravaged his neck, strands of her hair landing on her face.

After nearly five minutes of this, Adrienne lets out a low growl as she bit onto his neck one more time, before she shook her head, pulling the skin. Then, she pulled back and began to pant. Hiro looked at her and smiled. "How is it?" he asked. Adrienne looked at her new hickey and chucked; it was rather big, and deep red in coloring.

"It's beautiful. Something I want you to keep on forever." She suggested before she gave him a kiss on the nose. "Can I see it? Do you have a mirror?" he asked. Adrienne nodded. "I'll be back in a second." She said before she got up from him and walked towards her cupboard and picked up a pocket mirror. She then got on top of him once more and the mirror at his neck. Hiro was able to take a look…and he chuckled in surprise.

"Wow! You're good, Adrienne!" he complimented. Adrienne nodded and closed the pocket mirror, before tossing it aside. "Now…where were we?" she asked seductively, before she grabbed his shirt.

With some help from her new toy, Adrienne was able to pull the shirt off of Hiro, and then she looked at his pants…and gasped at seeing the encaged penis swelling up, creating a large erection. With a smirk, she crawled back down and unzipped his pants, tossing both the pants and underwater out of the way like they're a hindrance (along with the shoes and socks in the process), and she gawked at his dick as it flopped out, completely exposed.

"Woah…your dick is so big, even for someone of your age…" she complimented, before she began to stroke it softly. Hiro looked up, and he too was amazed at the size. "Wow…then I guess I really AM horny." He said with a small grin. Adrienne looked at him and nodded, then back at the dildo.

"It's bigger than most of the others I have fucked…have you been taking penis pills?" she asked. Hiro shook his head. "No." he simply replied. Adrienne gasped and laughed. "Really?! Oh, you are SO mine, Hiro." She said before she crawled back up and gave him a kiss again. Hiro leaned into the loving lips' embrace, before she pulled out and grinned at him. "I'm going to fuck and suck you so hard that you'll be nothing but a mess." She stated, before she crawled back down onto his dick. Hiro shivered some more, and he groaned and gasped as Adrienne grasped his dick.

She looked at it for a while, before she pulled the foreskin downwards, taking a look at the phallus. The penis became harder. Then, Adrienne began to pull the phallus up and down, masturbating his penis. It was slow at first, before she began to pick up speed. Hiro was panting and breathing heavily at this point, hands clutching on the bed tightly. Adrienne saw his reaction and enjoyed it, before she had another idea…a very,  _naughty,_  idea…

With intent, she opened her mouth and quickly lunged onto the dick. Hiro's hips bucked as she began to sick on his throbbing member. She was ruthless with the sucking, as she went deep down and began to gulp the phallus, constricting it with her throat. Hiro now gasped and moaned, feeling Adrienne's warm breath on his dick. His legs flailed, but Adrienne easily pinned them with her free arm, making Hiro trapped in her grasp.

Then, Adrienne pulled back, creating a suction noise before she released her grip on his dick, creating a  _POP_  sound, before lunging back down onto the dick as if it were a meal. She licked, and sucked on the dick, with no desire to control herself, or to stop what she was doing.

This went on for ten minutes. After ten minutes of sucking, licking and thrashing, Hiro felt like he was about to cum. "I'm…I'm gonna…" he said. Adrienne didn't need him to say anything, for she continued sucking harder and harder, before Hiro finally ejaculated into her mouth. Adrienne tightened her lips' grip on his dick as she took in all the semen that was being unloaded into her mouth.

After another five minutes, the penis stops ejaculating, and Adrienne has a mouthful of semen. She pulls out, droplets of semen being released onto the bed, and then she looked at Hiro with a look of intent. Without saying a word, she crawled back up to Hiro and gave him a kiss, the two of them sharing Hiro's semen.

The two of them continued to kiss one another, the semen twirling around their mouths, some of them leaking out onto the bed. Hiro tasted his own semen; it was very salty, but very delicious, and he couldn't help but swallow some of them. Adrienne did the same as well.

Eventually, the two of them pulled back, and after sighing, they looked at one another; Adrienne's beautiful green eyes nearly hypnotizing Hiro, while his eyes made Adrienne look like she was staring at an endless abyss.

"Are you okay now, kid? Do you…want me to continue?" she asked, smiling warmly. Hiro looked at her, eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry…what?" he asked, still panting. Adrienne smiled. "Do you want me to fuck you now? You look tired…" she said, referring to his panting. Hiro however, shook his head.

"No way…I want to please my girl…and I'm GOING to accomplish that." He said. Adrienne smiled warmly and kissed him on the cheek again. "Thank you, my dear baby boy." She cooed, before she straightened herself out, and took off her pants, and then her jock-strap, exposing her pussy. Hiro was in awe of the sight of her valley.

"Are you ready?" she asked tauntingly. Hiro nodded. Adrienne then raised her hips, positioning her vagina in front of his dick, and lunged forward…only to stop at the tip. Hiro whimpered as she does this a few times.

"Aww…what's the matter?" she asked tauntingly. Hiro looked at her and pouted. "You want me to fuck you, baby boy? You're going to have to beg for it." She growled, putting her hands on his shoulders, pinning him down completely. Hiro whined some more, and Adrienne continued to tease him, probing his dick tip with her clit. "Beg for it, boy! Let me know that you are my FUCKING property! BEG FOR IT!" she persisted. Hiro whimpered, and finally gave in.

"Please…" he whimpered. Adrienne tilted her head. "Please…what?" she asked. Hiro looked at her and pleaded. "Please fuck me, my mistress. I am your bitch for tonight, my mistress! I relinquish my body…my freewill, to you…please, my mistress." He whimpered out, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Adrienne smirked evilly and leaned into his eyes. "Bon appetite, my pet." She cooed softly. Hiro shivered at her voice, before he felt her folds thrust into his penis. Hiro and Adrienne hissed in shock.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a groan. Adrienne looked at him, gritting her teeth, but she was smiling. "Don't worry about me; just let me enjoy my thing, while you…well, just lay there and get fucked." She cooed softly, before she lifted her hips up, and then slams them back down.

Her folds enveloped his hips as they become one. Hiro just lied there, and Adrienne then grabbed his wrist and pinned them to the bed, not allowing him to touch her in any way. The two moaned and groaned as she fucked. Hiro loved this encounter. He always wanted to know what sex is like, so having him be a part of it, much less being a woman's sex doll, was exhilarating to him.

Adrienne was also having the time of her life fucking Hiro. His penis tip hitting her clit inside of her was making her grit her teeth in excitement. Of all the boys in her life, never did one captivate her in honesty and pleasure giving, or one with a bigger dick, than little old Hiro Hamada.

The intercourse went on for several minutes, longer than Adrienne had expected. "Phew…you're holding out for a while, aren't you, little guy?" she asked, still fucking him. Hiro nodded. "Yeah! I…I am going to come soon, though." He said, his head lying on the bed still.

Adrienne smiled. "Good!" she just said before she resumed fucking him in silence. Hiro and Adrienne continued their fucking, until Hiro felt his penis begin to swell up inside of her. "I'm…I'm gonna cum, Adrienne." He warned. Adrienne smiled in lust, and looked down at him with a wide grin.

"Great, Hiro! I want you to come inside of me!" she declared. Hiro however, shook his head in worry. "I can't. I don't want to get you pregnant." He explained. Adrienne shook her head, however. "Don't worry; I've got my tubes tied when I was 16. You don't have to worry about me getting pregnant anytime soon, my love! Now, cum for your mistress!" she explained, then ordered. Hiro, satisfied enough with her explanation, then laid there, preparing to ejaculate.

"Adrienne!" he called out, straining his voice. Adrienne continued to hop, before,

"Aaaah! Adrienne!" Hiro cried as he unloaded in semen into her vagina. Adrienne shivered in pleasure as she felt the semen entering ever pussy. However, she did not stop. She continued to thrust rougher and harder with each spurt until she gets to climax as well…which she did a few minutes later.

* * *

After a while, Adrienne stopped fucking and lied down on Hiro's body, giggling happily like a little girl. Hiro smiled too as she hugged him closely to her. "That…was amazing, Hiro." She said. Hiro nodded. "Yeah. It sure was…" he said.

The two lied there for a while, staring at the ceiling fan, which was spinning round and round, until Hiro looked up at Adrienne. "Adrienne," he began. Adrienne looked down at him. "Yeah?" she asked. Hiro then smiled as he moved a strand of hair away from her beautiful eyes. "Thank you…thank you so much for this evening." He said. Adrienne smiled back.

"No…thank YOU for giving me the sex of a lifetime." She cooed back. Then they laughed, before Hiro then pondered something. "Um…do you think we can do this again some other day?" he asked. Adrienne smiled, and nodded. "Of course, my pet. Of course…" she said, running her fingernails on his cheek.

Adrienne and Hiro then looked outside, seeing the thunderstorm still going, as strong as ever. Hiro frowned. "Hm, looks like it's still not slowing down." he said. Adrienne then gave him a gentle pat on the cheek. "You have any family waiting?" she asked. Hiro shook his head.

"My aunt is out with her friends, and my older brother is still at SFIT. I think he's stuck there, thanks to the rain." He said. Adrienne smiled and laughed. "Oh, Hiro…then don't worry about it. You're more than welcome to spend the night here…with me." She offered seductively. Hiro smiled at the offer, and shrugged.

"I guess. Sure, I would love to stay here for the night." He said. Adrienne then smiled, and kept him in place, before she grabbed her shirt. "Do you want to go for another round?" she asked. Hiro gasped in delight and nodded like a child. "Yes…Yes, my mistress." He said playfully.

Adrienne chuckled, before she removed her shirt. "Good. Now, let's fuck." She said, before she dove down towards him, and began to kiss him roughly again. Hiro smiled inwardly as he allowed himself to get mixed in with the pleasure.

For the remainder of that stormy night, Adrienne and Hiro had sex, the outside world and the downstairs bar becoming obsolete in their world as they fornicate with one another, until early morning time. And it was from this day onwards, Hiro learned what it was like to have sex with and fall in love with a beautiful girl…

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the story!
> 
> I know it may seem a bit unusual, if not a bit creepy, to have Hiro be submissive in both of my erotica stories. Well, it's admittedly I like, and something I like to see more of. And I'm not trying to sound sexist, it really is...what you people call, one of the many kinks of mine!
> 
> ...Please don't kink-shame me... 
> 
> Anyways, much like the other erotica story I've written; "Hey, One Can Dream, Can They?", I made this one for a specific purpose; the previous one for a simple wet dream (because while I DO ship Hiro with Honey and Gogo, I know it wouldn't happen, so in context of the universe, I figured it might play out like that.
> 
> As for this one; this is simply a gift for a good author, Big_Diesel. He is the one who inspired one of my favorite stories; We ALL Have Monsters Inside of Us. And with a take on abuse that he has tackled, I'm grateful for that!
> 
> So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. Don't insult and/or kink-shame others if they like this story, and stick around for more! I doubt I'll write a series based on this, but you'll never know. Right?


End file.
